


Castiel Never Knew What Hit Him

by BunkBuddyLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, NSFW text, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunkBuddyLucifer/pseuds/BunkBuddyLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
<p>Castiel thought Sam was sweet. Thought Sam was into love-making. Castiel didn't realize what he was getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Never Knew What Hit Him

Castiel never knew what hit him.

He had fallen for the tall hunter and the human for him, but they never got past lazy kisses on the couch. Castiel should have known, however, as even when lazily kissing, Sam wrapped his large hand around neck and cupped his cheek and covered his throat while kissing. It was sweet, the angel thought. The gentle warmth of his hand contrasting with the demanding way his tongue brought moans out of him. The gentle timbre in Sam’s voice as they cuddled on the couch, murmuring softly as they just soaked up each other’s presence. 

Castiel should have known Sam was hiding something.

Sam asked so many questions before they ever took their activities to the bedroom. He wanted to make sure Castiel wanted this, desired this, could handle this. That last question threw the angel off his game and he was quick to reassure Sam that, though his vessel seemed small and weak, Castiel certainly was not. Sam would not have the risk of ‘breaking him’ - the soft, scared confession from Sam.

Castiel thought he knew.

Sam wrapped his hand around his neck and kissed him so sweetly at first, the angel thought Sam was just overly cautious that first time. But when the kiss deepened, when another hand carded through his hair and gripped, Castiel doubted. The intensity was nothing he expected. He thought Sam would be a sweet lover, all soft kisses and touches, slow thrusts and tortuous gentle palms over his body.

Castiel was wrong.

Castiel felt like he was trapped in a whirlwind. The strong grip on his back, the swift removal of his clothes before he even thought to unbutton his shirt (that he blamed on Sam’s lips, sucking bruises over his pulse and scrapping teeth over his earlobe - clearly removing his higher thought process). Castiel was airborne before he knew it, strong hands beneath his thighs as he was hauled up, wrapping legs and arms around Sam’s waist in a frantic effort not to fall. 

Castiel bounced when he was placed on the bed. He wanted to object, but those large hands silenced his higher thought process and he knew only the touch, craved only the lips, and needed only Sam. The prep was gentle, Sam’s tongue was wicked, and the comforter so soft against his skin. Castiel was overwhelmed even before Sam showed him the pleasure to be had from when their bodies joined. He gripped Sam’s shoulders like a lifeline, gasped when sparks flew behind his eyelids, panted at every grunt Sam made against his sweaty neck, and screamed when he came harshly between their bodies.

As they lay there afterwards, Sam dotting soft kisses against his brow, Castiel could find only one word to describe the whirlwind that was Sam Winchester.

"Wow."


End file.
